True Legends - Taken from Arc Codex
by Undeadhero143
Summary: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. The Arc family has not forgotten that past, they know the truth, every legend, myth, fairy tale. Now, the heir reveals stories of the ancient and recent members of his family


History Book

Grommash Hellscream

Founder and first leader of the infamous Warsong Raiders rampaged all over Vacuo 300 years BNR. Grom was a formidable warrior, a dangerous berserker on the battlefield. Historical records states the he was slender, but tall and imposing, with long flowing black hair tied into a warrior's wolf tail and a black tattooed chin. His eyes were told to be constantly burning with crimson flame

Wielding the mighty war axe Gorehowl, Grom led his band of raiders in various battles, targeting settlements for supply, Dust and Lien. Always the first one entering the battle, his battle prowess was considered legendary, on spar with many famous Hunters of his era. It was resumed that his Semblance is a Berserker variant, providing him with tremendous strength and speed

But what was most famous about him was his namesake, the Hellscream. The clan is named Warsong for the high-pitched battle cries of its founder Grommash Hellscream and the rhythmic songs they chant in battle. Grom's battle cry was especially terrifying, capable of raising fear and freezing enemies the moment they heard it, leaving them open to be decapitated by Gorehowl

His final battle still creating heated debates overs all kingdom. As was told many witnesses, he single-handedly battled a monster which had never been seen before to defense a trading town called Ansel, reason for this stranger action for a notorious raider still remains a mystery, even descendant of Warsong raiders are not able to provide an answer for historians.

The hulking creature was told a massive humanoid torso that joins to a tremendous equine body with a flexible carapace. Monstrous tusks jutted out from his fanged mouth, and a long thick tail thunders behind his huge frame. A mane of living fire ran down his spine between sinewy, leathery wings. It was the size of a small Goliath. Even more, this creature was capable of speech and wield weapon, something historians assumes people add over time to make this creature even more scary and Grom's final battle even more epic than just a fight against a strange beast or a rare Grimm

After hours of fighting the monster, Grom was running out of stamina, muttered the last of strength, he gave off the last battle cry and jump into the air, striking down at his foe with an overhead swing. The attack broke the beast weapon, and Gorehowl was successfully buried into its head. With no strength left to support himself, Grom stumbled backward. But the when the beast finally died, its carcass went off in green flame, creating a great explosion that took Grom's life

It was unknown about where Grommash Hellscream was buried and the fate of his weapon. Most likely Gorehowl was buried alongside him, serving its master in the after life

X

X

X

After Oobleck history class, Nora was bouncing up and down after hearing the legend of Grommash Hellscream. Both RWBY and JNPR were on their way to the dorm rooms

"Wow, can you believe it? He has a final showdown with a real monster. How epic is that?" She then jumped on her best friend "Onward, Renny, we slay monsters today"

Ever the whipped, he just secured her position on his back and sighed "Sure, Nora, whatever you want"

Weiss, on the other hand, has a very different opinion about the lesson "It was a myth, Nora. Think about it, a legendary warrior, fighting to death against a monster to defend of poor town incapable of protecting itself. Surely a tall tale created by people with too much free time in their hand, similar to our own Professor Port"

Ruby playfully poked her partner "Come on, Weiss. No need to be so not fun"

Yang also joined in the Weiss poking game "Yeah, where is your romantic spirit? Weissy"

"I was only stating fact" Weiss swatted their fingers away

Jaune has been silent throughout the whole conversation, despite his friends had joining in, even Blake took some second away from her smut book to offer a few words. But Pyrrha saw something in his eyes, something she found very curious about, she saw amusement. She assumed it was about something in the discussion they were having

"What is your thought, Jaune?" she asked her team leader

Shaken out of his amusement, Jaune took a moment to acknowledged her question, then he just shrugged and smiled "Nothing, just thinking, you know, about Crom"

"It was Grom, Jaune. Seriously, pay attention to the lesson" Weiss spoke up from behind them

"And what was you thinking about him, Vomit Boy? How badass he was? How can you be like him?" Yang poked fun at Jaune while Ruby kicking her in the shins for making fun at her first friend, and crush

Jaune took no offense to Yang's teasing, being used to it and knowing she has no malice behind it. Instead, he turn to Weiss "No, Weiss. I paid attention in class. I just know his true name was not Grommash Hellsceam"

What he said made both team to fall into silence, even Nora

After an awkward minute of looking at each other, everyone turn to look at Jaune

"What are you talking about, Jaune?" Blake, for the first time today, put down her book completely

"Oh, it just that my family know his story in a different way. While still epic at the end, some details are very different from knows history. Some can be very funny, especially the truth about his name"

"Well, this is gonna be good. Come on then, tell us" Yang said

Jaune laughed, and gestured for all his friend to enter JNPR's room "Come in then, it story time"

After a few second of searching under his bed, Jaune showed them a scroll, the paper kind

THE ARC BOOK OF HISTORICAL CHARACTERS – LEGEND, MYTH & TRUTH

WE ARE ALWAYS INVOLVED, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, THIS IS A SCRIPT FIC SINCE I CAN NOT WRITE ACTION WELL

Jaune: Ok, so this is Arc Scroll, connected to the Arc Codex in Arcadia, my homeland, which recorded the stories of everyone who has been an Arc, through blood, marriage or adoption. Don't ask me how it work, I just know it is magical in nature

Ruby: ooohhhh

Nora: Skip boring thing. Story now

Jaune: Fine, Fine. Just let me search first

Yang: For an ancient scroll, it works just like a modern scroll

Jaune: Well, whose family do you think invented the scroll you all are using? No need to guess, mine

Blake: Your family invented scrolls? I thought it was Ar-lectroni-c. oh I see

Jaune: We like to keep the word Arc hidden one way or another. It's more fun that way

Weiss: No wonder you get along with Yang so well

Jaune: Ok, Here we go

 **Grommash Hellscream**

 **Arc Version**

 **Crom Arc. The inventor of ice cream.**

All: What

 **Crom Arc was born with a sweet tooth, he loved candy, cake of all kind. That's the reason he dedicated his life time to make a kind of sweet which never been seen before. After 10 years of restless research, he made the first ever ice cream the world of ever seen. It was the greatest sweet he has ever tasted in his life. Wishing to share this tasty treat with the world, he opened the first ever ice cream parlor outside of his house, in Mantle**

Weiss: That… was not a very bright idea

Jaune: I know, my family sometimes made some questionable decisions

 **Unfortunately, and predictably, it was not a success business venture, the pussies of Mantle could not handle the cold very well, like any random Arc was able to. Therefore, they did not enjoy the heavenly taste of ice cream and called poor Crom crazy for inventing a cold, cool, refreshing dessert for that frozen dump**

Nora: Yeah, real man do that

Ren: No, they do not, Nora

 **Deciding to take his new business to the hottest place he could think of, he set off to Vacuo to sell ice cream, to attract customer, he tried yodeling. But without Ice Dust or the cold weather of Mantle, his ice cream was soon turn to be just sugary goop and was not appealing to the local. His yodeling, required an acquired taste to enjoy.**

 **Due to his accent, anytime he introduced himself "I'm Crom Arc, I sell Ice cream"**

 **The people of Vacuo heard he said "I Grommash Hellscream" and they thought "That was some hellish scream alright"**

Weiss: Really? 'Crom Arc sell cream' turn into 'Grommash Hellscream'

 **Once again, he failed. With his money all gone to the ice cream business, he was broke**

Pyrrha: Poor man

 **Pennyless, he wandered the jungle between the border of Vale of Vacuo and encounteedr a woman. She called herself Sal, blood veins visible around her pale while body and eyes red like Grimm. She offered Crom a deal, a drink, black and foul as the abyss itself**

Ruby: I don't think I like where this is going

" **And how could drinking this filth help me?" he asked**

" **Power, my boy. With power, you can do anything you wish" she said to him, luring the wavering ice cream seller "Rob them off their money, invest in some Ice Dust, sell them to rich people, make money, make more ice cream, spread ice cream around Remnant"**

" **Rob? That's evil" he shouted**

" **A small sacrifice for the world to know the greatness of ice cream, don't you think" she smirked "Drink, Hellscream. Claim your destiny"**

" **Just a few time, then I will stop" he thought, and drink it he did**

Blake: Yeah, Adam told me that too. Guess what. He's still a terrorist

 **Power. He could feel power running through his vein, changing him, giving him speed and strength beyond the dream of any Huntsman. For the first time in his life, he feel powerful, he feel… furious. His eyes, he can feel them burning with flame of hatred. His mind, eager for violence. He can feel it, the bloodlust burning his soul. He struggled against it, he just wanted to sell ice cream. Not this, not the burning desire for hurting people. Finally, his struggle ended. The bloodlust claimed him**

Ren: It's never wise to make deal with the devil

Jaune: Unfortunately, many in my family did not learnt that lesson until it was too late

Pyrrha: Many?

Jaune: Well, we are a big family.

 **When he came to, a caravan had fallen to his rage. A war axe in his hand, with regret in soul, he called it Gorehowl. He gathered all he could. And left to his house in Vacuo. Selling the loots, he earned a hefty amount of Lien. With the money, he invested in his ice cream business and recruit men. Slowly, the Arctice Cream Company was founded at the face, and the Warcsong Raider its true identity. Over the years, both grew**

Weiss: Warcsong? And they somehow heard it as Warsong?

Jaune: Pretty much. It happened so many times in history

 **For years, he learnt to control the bloodlust and fought it effect on his soul. Finally, his effort paid off. He completely control it. Feeling his resistance, Sal sent a monster after him. He confronted it before it got to Ansel, where he placed the HQ of Arctice Cream Company, the fruit of his dream. The Warsong Raiders was not allowed to help him in this battle. He wished to confront this foe alone, to atone for all the crimes he did, to protect his dream**

Yang: A foolish action, yet noble. But very Arc-like if you are an example

Jaune: Well, that's us

 **The battle was long and harsh, his opponent formidable. For the first and last time in his life, he called the bloodlust, willingly. The monster was slain, yet the explosion resulted after its death took the life of Crom Arc**

 **After the battle, the Warsong Raiders took his body and sent him back to Arcadia, along with his war axe Gorehowl. He was given a proper burial, Gorehowl was stored in the Arc Armory**

Jaune: And thus end the story of Crom Arc, the ice cream seller, founder of the Arctice Cream Company or at you know, Grommash Hellscream leader of Warsong Raider

Ruby: That was nice. Do you have any more relative mentioned in history?

Jaune: Plenty. But next time. Rube


End file.
